yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 043
Hearts Are Wild, known as Asuka in the Second Love Chance!? in the Japanese version, is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary One night, on a cruise ship, a man with glasses, Pierre is playing poker in the ship’s casino. His nickname was “The Gambler" in the English version, while he uses the alias of "Boy" in the Japanese version. He never lost a card game or any kind of challenge. After winning another game of poker, he gets a tip about their being strong opponents in such games at Duel Academy. He arrives at the island via jetski and attempts to get Chancellor Sheppard to hire him in the fight against the Shadow Riders. Sheppard states he'll hire him if he can defeat one of the current keykeepers in a duel. Alexis Rhodes volunteers to face him. During the duel, a flashback is shown. Pierre and Alexis had gone to the same elementary school. Despite coming from a rich family, he wanted to acquire the prized possessions of his classmates, and was able to persuade many of them to wager them in games of chances. This does not sit well with Alexis, who challenges him to a game of Duel Monsters with a red scarf knitted by her mother as the wager. In addition, should she win, Pierre must return all the items he's taken from their classmates. Pierre loses, but is unable to accept defeat and snatches the scarf from Alexis. That was the last she saw of them. Ultimately, Pierre loses and returns the scarf to Alexis and also reveals he came to Duel Academy because he had always had a crush on her. Featured Duel Pierre's turn * Summons "Gamble Angel Bunny" (1200/1200) in attack position. * Sets a card. * Activates "Gamble Angel Bunny's" effect. He calls heads, but the toss ends in tails, so he would take 1000 damage. * Activates his Set "Second Coin Toss". * Calls tails, calling it right this time (Alexis 3000). * Sets a card. Alexis' turn * Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800). * Attacks directly via "Cyber Tutu's" effect, but Pierre activates his face-down "Fairy Box", which lets him flip a coin, and if he is right he can make the attack of "Cyber Tutu" 0 for one turn. * Calls heads, but he is incorrect. * Activates "Second Coin Toss" to flip again. He calls heads and is correct, so the attack of "Cyber Tutu" reduces to zero for this turn. * Sets a card. Pierre's turn * Pays 500 Life Points to keep "Fairy Box" in play (Pierre 3500). * Activates "Gamble Angel Bunny's" effect to flip a coin. * Calls heads, but is incorrect. * Activates "Second Coin Toss" and calls Tails correctly (Alexis 2000). * Summons another "Gamble Angel Bunny" (1200/1200) and attacks "Cyber Tutu", but Alexis activates "Doble Passé" so the damage goes directly to her, and "Cyber Tutu" can attack directly (Alexis 800) (Pierre 2500). * The second "Gamble Angel Bunny" attacks "Cyber Tutu" (Alexis 600). Alexis' turn * Sets a card. * Activates "Scapegoat", Special Summoning "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 each). Pierre's turn * Pays 500 Life Points to keep "Fairy Box" in play (Pierre 2000). * Summons "Sand Gambler "(300/1600) and uses its effect. If he gets three heads he can destroy all the monsters on Alexis' side of the field. If he gets 3 tails then all of his monsters are destroyed. * Gets a heads and then a tails but activates "Second Coin Toss", ultimately getting three heads. * All of the "Sheep Tokens" are destroyed. * Alexis activates "Hallowed Life Barrier", discarding a card to make all Damage to her 0. Alexis' turn * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" adding "Cyber Tutu" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800). * Activates "Prima Light", Tributing "Cyber Tutu" to Special Summon "Cyber Prima" (2300/1600) in attack position. * Activates "Cyber Prima's" effect, destroying "Second Coin Toss". * Attacks "Sand Gambler" with "Cyber Prima", but Pierre activates "Fairy Box". He calls tails, but is incorrect, so the attack goes through (Pierre 0). Featured cards